Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device equipped with a reflective sheet for reflecting light from a light source toward a display panel.
Background Information
Display devices are known that are equipped with a reflective sheet for reflecting light from a light source toward a display panel (see Japanese Patent No. 4,903,253 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device equipped with a concave reflective sheet for reflecting the light from the light source toward the display panel.